narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aiko Senju
'Aiko Senju '(千手愛子, Senju Aiko) is a jōnin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure. She is also the leader of Team Aiko, which consists of: Kaede Tanizaki, Momoko Sora and Kyo Shiburai. She is the daughter of Tsunade and Dan Katō, and the mother of Tomio Hatake. Background Aiko was concieved a little before her father died in the Second Shinobi World War, and Tsunade only has the signs of pregnancy a few days after Dan's death. Aiko was born outside Konoha during Tsunade's travels, and so Aiko was with her and Shizune up to the point where Tsunade went back to Konoha to take the seat of Hokage. After Tsunade filled the seat of Hokage, Aiko was assigned as the leader of Team 12, the same team her relative Momoko Sora was part of. Aiko had a one-night stand with Kakashi, which resulted in her son Tomio. Personality Aiko is a cheerful individual who finds positivity in anything. She is protective of her mother and her relatives. Much like Shizune, she gets worked up over Tsunade's irrational decisions, and she is annoyed by her mother's gambling. She thinks of Momoko as her sister, and they share a deep bond. She is very motherly, which comes in handy with her son. Aiko likes to spend most of her time with Tomio, and she would do anything to make him happy. Appearance Aiko inherited her mother's blond hair and her father's dark green eyes. She wears her hair up in two buns with the rest of her hair down, much like her great-grandmother's hairstyle in her old age. Her initial attire consists of a kimono-style green dress that has slits on the sides, the back is longer than the front, one sleeve is slightly longer than the other and the dress is outlined with blue designs, which shows her large cleavage. She wears arm warmers of the same colour with blue bands on the middle and they are outlined with blue designs. She wears her forehead protector on her left thigh on a green cloth and she wears dark blue shorts. Aiko wears dark blue boots that are outlines with blue designs. She noticably wears light pink lipstick and has a purple yin seal on her forehead, very much like her mother and her great-grandmother. Abilities Life Force and Chakra Control As a direct descendant of the Senju clan, Aiko inherited an incredibly strong extraordinary life force and physical energy, granting her great durability, stamina and chakra reserves. At the same time, as also a direct descendant of the Uzumaki clan, her life force is blessed with immense vitality and endurance, giving her the potential for an exceptionally long lifespan and allowing her to survive most otherwise fatal injuries and in most cases continue battling. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation As a descendant of Hashirama Senju, it is not surprising that Aiko can use Wood Release techniques, a kekkei genkai formed through simultaneous use of earth and water-natured chakra. She can use it to create tools and materials for battles and tasks. Aiko has demonstrated great skill in the use of this kekkei genkai as she developed it under Yamato's teachings. Medical Ninjutsu As Tsunade is her mother, Aiko has been taught the techniques of medical ninjutsu and she specialised in identifying, creating and findding antitodes for poisons. She has developed this skill to be able to apply it in the wood she produces. Summoning Technique Aiko can summon slugs of varying sizes, and she has made a contract with the slug her mother can summon, Katsuyu. Status Part I Search for Tsunade Arc When Orochimaru came to Tsunade years later in an attempt to get her to heal his arms, Shizune and Aiko attempted to persuade Tsunade against it, even trying to convince Tsunade to kill him with their assistance. She later fought Kabuto Yakushi with Shizune in an effort to protect an incapacitated Tsunade and Naruto Uzumaki. Despite their efforts, Kabuto proved too much for them, as he managed to dodge their attacks and incapacitate them, too. Shizune was able to heal both their legs, and left the field of battle with the unconscious Naruto as the three Sannin prepared to conclude their battle. They then returned to Konoha with Tsunade after she accepted the office of Hokage. Sasuke Retrieval Arc When Tsunade took on the title of Hokage, Aiko led a team consisting of Momoko Sora, Kaede Tanizaki and Kyo Shiburai to fill the role as the leader of their team. Pre-Shippūden Filler Arcs She appeared in almost every filler arc as Team 12's leader and occasionally as Tsunade's secretary with Shizune. Part II Hidan and Kakuzu Arc In the anime, Aiko was present at Asuma Sarutobi's funeral, mourning his loss. Invasion of Pain Arc When the Six Paths of Pain invaded Konoha, the attack triggered the childbirth of Aiko's child. Tomio was born two weeks premature. Video Games Aiko Senju is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia *"Aiko" literally means "loved child" (愛子), and she was given this name because Tsunade loved her since the moment she found out she was pregnant. *Aiko's love interest is Kakashi Hatake, who sometimes lead her team. Kakashi, however, had a one-night stand with her which led to her pregnancy with Tomio. She has lost most of her trust in him, but only a little remained as he has unknowingly gifted her with a child. *Aiko got pregnant during the timeskip between Part I and Part II. Reference Aiko Senju is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by BlossomsCherry on deviantART. Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Original Character Category:Senju Category:FINAL